Searching for a Memory
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: Two sisters were separated by the war. They chose different factions and both think the other is dead. What do they do and will they ever find each other?
1. Chapter 1

© Transformers Prime belongs to the Hub

© All OCs belong to their rightful owners

Aurum POV

I knew I was dreaming, but it felt so real. 'Running till I can't run anymore. That's my life. My horrible, horrible life. I'm an Autobot but they don't help me. I might as well be without a faction, or 'neutral,' as Optimus would say. I wear an Autobot insignia but I'm about as Autobot as Arachnid would be. I had a sister, Argentum, but she's dead now. She voted for the Decepticon cause but was taken prisoner and killed in the war. She would've loved Earth. All the elements under the earth would've somehow found her. She has that power. She's like a giant magnet. She looks like a magnet too. She's mainly silver but has red highlights. But there's no use obsessing over what might have been if your older sister didn't decide to get herself killed in a war by picking the losing side. Why, why did she have to join them? Sure it was safer at the time, and all her friends joined them, but why her? She should have known that the Autobots would have saved her, not let her get hurt. The Autobots had always helped and cared for their team, none of them were expendable like on the Decepticons.' I tossed and turned and woke up screaming, I was lucky my friends and family came to my side.

ARGENTUM POV

Grrr… curse this earth technology. It's full of bugs and glitches and a mess of codes that my mind does not want to work on deciphering. Why did Shockwave stick me with this stupid thing? Aurum could've figured it out in a second. She's good like that. Too bad her 'heart of gold' decided the Autobots were the way to go. The Decepticons could have saved her. Megatron may seem mean most of the time, but sometimes he can be tolerable. I just wish he could be nice like when I first joined. But then again, all the mechs were drooling over me. Those stupid Autobots got her killed by sticking her in the front lines. She was too young! I tried to convince her to join me and the Decepticons so she wouldn't get hurt. But my beautiful sister wanted what she wanted. I remember her paint job. Gold with blue flecks like freckles. You could see the wires. I'm a Decepticon. I use my powers to search for relics and scrap metal under the earth. All I want is my sister back. I don't care about Autobots or Decepticons. Any price. I'll pay any price. But I know that will never happen, not as long as Megatron is alive. He would never let me leave. Because, once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon.

Aurum POV

"Aurum, come on. It's time to go." said Arcee gently. "I know you want your sister back, but obsessing over the Nemesis won't bring her back." I knew Arcee understood my pain, but I couldn't hold myself in. Arcee was like a big sister to me, and I knew she cared for me as if I was her little sister. She has done nothing but help me since the day my sister joined the Decepticons.

"But Smokescreen says he saw a silver femme with red highlights onboard! Its Argentum, I know it! Ohh, Arcee, just a little more time!" I pleaded. I knew if I tried enough, she would let me go. What are fake sisters for?

"Fine…. Wait, scratch that. It's our turn to board the warship to see what we can find. I'll let you go, but stay close, I will not allow you to get hurt." Arcee replied. I was giddy with excitement at the chance to see my sister, even if she couldn't see me.

"Ratchet, I need a bridge," Arcee commed to Ratchet, "It's my turn to investigate the Nemesis." A few moments later, I saw a swirling green-blue portal appear. Arcee and I stepped through and disappeared. Ratchet had bridged us right into Megatrons vault. Through one of the windows, Arcee and I saw a silver femme with red highlights talking to Shockwave. Arcee turned on her supersonic recording device to pick up the conversation the two Decepticons were having.

"No, for the last time, we don't have any…" The femme faltered when she thought she saw my face peering through the window. I wasn't supposed to be peeking, so when she blinked, I disappeared. "arms. No more extra arms" she finished. Shockwave just turned around and left. Neither Shockwave nor the femme saw the swirling green-blue portal open, swallow up Arcee and I, and then close. When we returned to base, I immediately ran to my quarters while Arcee briefed everyone on the adventure on the warship. I heard scary, brave, foolish, 'She peeked!', and other things from the gathered bots.

Smokescreen came barreling past me screaming "What did I miss?"

"Nothing important," I answered.

"Uh, okay, Optimus wanted to see how the mission went," Smokescreen told me.

I stared at the picture of Argentum and me smiling together, and whispered "I will find you. I will always find you," before bolting down the halls to Optimus' office.

ARGENTUM POV

The end of the world started when I saw a bot that looked just like Aurum peering through the vault window. Due to that, I messed up while talking to Shockwave, who reported me to Megatron, who referred me to Knockout for a mental evaluation.

The way he put it was "Shockwave has reported that you have been faltering while speaking, looking at things that don't exist, and obsessing over your dead sister. You will report to Knockout for a mental exam because we can't have our second-in-command killed because she's hallucinating, now can we?" I reluctantly trudged to Knockout and he made a point of explaining how much damage each tool could do to my brain if I wasn't careful.

"This one can rip your spark out if you move too much." He said.

"How about if you talk too much?" I snapped "Please say it'll make you shut up, because you're on my last nerve! And if it doesn't, my fist has just the thing. I have installed the Knock-Out-be quiet-device-that-rips-out-voice-boxes." We trudged in silence the rest of the way to the lab. He knew I never joked about these things. Just ask the Vehicon who wouldn't leave me alone. Until now though, I never knew how silent hate could be. When we arrived in the lab, Knockout strapped me to the table as an extra precaution.

"Can't have your feisty spirit be the death of you Argentum! But I sure wouldn't miss you," then he poked me with something and I blacked out. He probably enjoyed because the last thing I saw was a devious smile on his face. When I woke up, I heard Knock Out talking to Megatron.

"Perfectly stable, sadly," Knock Out told Megatron.

"Well, when she wakes up, tell her to immediately return to her duties helping Shockwave," Megatron replied.

"Yes my liege." Knocked bowed and Megatron left the med bay.

As soon as Megatron was out of earshot, Knock Out screamed, "Get up, you miserable wench! Go do your duties!"

"Fine, fine. It sure looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the berth," I replied. And I left. I honestly have never doubted my choice to join the Decepticons, no matter how mean they were to me. I did form some strong friendships with some of them. Starscream was like my best friend. And Breakdown and Dreadwing were also nice to me, too bad those too have become one with the Allspark. Oh how I missed all those I had lost because of this stupid war.


	2. Chapter 2

Argentum POV

"You were flying!" Megatron screamed angrily. It was hilarious to see his angry face, even though I was in trouble. His eyes looked like they were bulging out, and his teeth looked like those of the hungry scraplet waiting in Starscream's quarters.

"Yes, I had to stretch my wings," I retorted. It was only fair that I didn't rat Starscream out, seeing he was already in trouble with Megatron.

"You know full well that you were not authorized by me to leave the warship, so now I ban you from leaving until further notice," he commanded. I knew better than to defy him and was forced to go back to my boring work with Shockwave. He wanted my expertise on metal to help him with Project Predacon. I think I've had enough with Shockwave and his boring sciencey stuff, and Megatron and his unfair orders, or Knock Out and his need to insult me. But I am not planning on leaving the Decepticons anytime soon. They have helped me too much, and if I left, Megatron would have my spark, and keep my head in his room as a trophy.

Aurum POV

"Aurum, I'm worried about you. You can't focus on your work, and you don't even know for sure that that Decepticon femme is Argentum." Optimus said gently.

"She is!" I screamed, "It's Argentum and you know it! You knew she wasn't dead. Why didn't you tell me?" I sobbed.

"Why?" I yelled, my anger was starting to be replaced by sadness.

"And you don't need to be worried. I'm fine on my own." Before I left the room, all that I could see was Optimus's guilty face. And that was all the conformation I needed to know that he knew. But I didn't know whether he was doing that to help me, or to make me forget her.

"Aurum," Arcee sighed, "I know your sister is alive. And I know it's hard for you to accept that Optimus has known for a while now. I'm going to tell you a story to make you feel better. _Once upon a time…._ Wait, forget it. I'm a terrible story teller, and you know it. Remember the last time? For now, I hope a hug will do." Arcee pulled me into a kind hug. I didn't even have to say anything, she sucked out most of my sadness in seconds.

She let go after a while and said "How about a drive? Just you and me." I instantly agreed. Anything was better than Arcee's story telling. Plus, driving around always made me feel better when I was feeling blue. Then off we went through the ground bridge. We arrived at my favorite place, the smooth plains near an abandoned shack. Nothing resided there within a thirty mile radius. A perfect place for a drive to soothe my anger.

Argentum POV

I reluctantly continued to work on Project Predacon with Sir Shockwave the Boring. It was just plain out unfair. Being cooped up inside and not allowed to leave or stretch my wings! Megatron might as well just take my T-cog away. I have been working all day, nonstop.

Just then, Shockwave entered the room saying, "You may leave now." I rushed out excitedly. I was free for now and didn't have to work on Project Predacon for a while. I stared out of one of the windows, knowing that was as close to flying, or outside, as I would get for a while. I was shocked when I saw Aurum and Arcee's motorcycle modes driving around together. They transformed and I saw them laughing and talking. A mix of anger and relief washed over me. I decided it would be better off to keep my mouth shut and pretend I never saw anything.

Aurum POV

"Last one to the tunnel is a rotten egg!" I called over the screams of the wind in my ears. The wind covered me in a cocoon of freedom. I felt super alive as I beat Arcee to the tunnel. I waited for her patiently. When she finally reached me, she transformed, hands on her hips. "You could…." She panted "You could give bumblebee a run for his money!"

"I'm not that fast," I argued.

"Could've fooled me!" She laughed.

I saw that she was tired so I told her a few jokes. Soon we noticed the Nemesis looming over us. We bridged out but I could've sworn I saw Argentum's sad face peering out a window.

When I got back to base, I recounted the story to Argentums picture. It was my only link to her. Arcee was resting and Optimus came in.

"Umm, hello Aurum. I came to check on you." So he obviously didn't forget our skirmish.

"Listen," he said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Argentum. I was trying to keep you safe. If I told you and then she died for real, how would that feel? I did the wrong thing for the right reason," he finished.

"I forgive you Optimus," I whispered hoarsely. "I forgive you." I then left the room and went to the training room.

Argentum POV

I couldn't think straight. I had no idea what was going on in my head. All I knew is that I better get it under control before Megatron has me reprogrammed. I walked out and took out my anger on a vehicon. Tough luck for him. I walked out and went down the halls to Shockwave's lab. The Predacon bones were currently being scanned for DNA. From first glance, I could tell the process was over fifty percent completed. With close examination, I could tell it was exactly sixty-three percent done, and would take about three more Earth days. I glanced over at one of the other Predacon bones and saw that the cloning process had made it a pearly white. I made a mental note to keep one when Project Predacon was complete.

I left the room fantasizing about the pearly white bone with vibrant purple Decepticon insignia on it as a new weapon or knife to peel off Knock Out's paint, and walked right in front of the glaring face of Lord Megatron.

"Argentum, what are you doing," Megatron growled.

"Checking on the progress of Project Predacon, my liege. It will not be long before we can actually start making the specimens," I answered.

"Very well, you are to go help Knock Out now with his Synthetic Energon project. Now," he commanded. I left with a nod, not wanting to get into any trouble. I didn't want to help Knock Out, I wanted to turn him into scrap metal, and slowly peel off his paint until there is none left. Why me? I always got the bad end of things. Primus must have cursed me, because all I have is rotten luck.

AURUM POV

After I left my room, I ran to the training room. Bulkhead was already there, beating the scrap out of a decepti-dummy. Bumblebee was blasting a target with perfect accuracy. I went to the far corner and grabbed a dummy. I took out my blaster and blasted my fake megatron to bits. It felt good to kill my sister's holder, even if he was fake. I blasted another ten dummies before stopping. I fled the scene before Ratchet found out who murdered all of the dummies.

"Hey Aurum," said Bulkhead tentatively, as if I was going to mutilate him as I did the dummies in the training room.

"Hey Bulkhead. Don't worry I don't bite." I replied. Bulkhead seemed to relax a bit before returning to his duties as the breaker of stuff Ratchet needs.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

When I returned to my room, I saw that Argentum's picture was gone. Immediately I suspected optimus. I burst into his quarters and demanded her picture back. He reluctantly, after a huge argument, gave it to me.

"It's for your own good Aurum," he called.

"No really," I retorted. I walked away without a second thought. I was sure by the end of the day Optimus would feel guiltier than ever.

Argentum POV

Once in knockouts 'laboratory', I tried my hardest to spill the synthetic energon on his paint job. When I succeeded, I heard a sizzle indicating the burn of his paint.

"My paint job!" he screamed in horror.

I laughed under my breath.

"When I get my hands on you," he yelled, holding out his infamous energon prod. Just then, Megatron walked in.

"What, exactly will you do Knock Out?" Megatron strode in coolly.

"Uh nothing my liege, I was just going to experiment with the synthetic energon and the energon prod, see if it will give a key to the missing components," said Knock Out in an attempt to hide his true intentions.

"Just get back to work, I don't want to hear you've been playing with any of your toys," Megatron replied.

Knock Out scowled at me when Megatron left, "Don't think I've forgotten. You wreck my paint, I'll wreck yours!"

"Put the prod down," I answered firmly, pointing my acid cannon, "This upgrade will peel your paint in a second." He immediately backed down, but it was easy to tell he was not happy about it. We then got to work in silence, but there was one question lingering inside my head.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked him, I then covered my mouth in shame and surprise. I hadn't meant to say anything. He didn't answer me and I continued to work in silence.

Aurum POV

Kick, kick, punch. Punch, knee, punch. Double kick, flip, blast. I just destroyed every training dummy I was given. I was about to leave when I accidently walked into Arcee. She surveyed my mess before smiling. She handed me an energon cube and kept one for herself. We had fun (not really) making new dummies on Ratchet's orders.

I made Megatron, Hardshell, Knock Out, Soundwave, Breakdown, Airachnid, Shockwave, Starscream, and a few vehicons. Arcee made a lot of Decepticons I had never seen before. She told me they were some of the Decepticons back on Cybertron. We also made a few random Decepticons with targets for target practice.

"You know," I told her, "maybe we could make a Ratchet that says, 'I'm Ratchet, the super grumpy and grouchy Autobot medic,' and then stick it outside his room at night."

"That probably isn't a very good idea," Arcee answered, "but we could still do it." I smiled and we decided to do it at night when Ratchet would never check on us, or at least after we finished all the dummies.

After we made around two hundred, I went into the main room to tell Ratchet, but he wasn't there. Smokescreen was, so I decided to pull a prank on him. Smokescreen broke all his tools while I reset his keyboard and changed the character placement received from the keyboard. We both made sure to cover our tracks and then waited outside for Ratchet. When he came in and started yelling, we were laughing like crazy. When he realized he messed up his message to Optimus, after he sent it, I thought my stomach would rip in half I was laughing so hard. I then ran for my life, knowing Ratchet was after me. Apparently, Ratchet doesn't like a good laugh every once in a while. I can just imagine what Optimus and Ratchet are going to do when Optimus reads the message.

"Ratchet, get over here, I would like to know the meaning of the message you sent me," Optimus called. I started laughing while Ratchet ran to Optimus saying it was my fault. Optimus just shook his head before winking at me while Ratchet was looking down.

"Aurum would never do such a thing," Optimus told him. Ratchet then continued to mutter excuses until I was out of earshot, and even then, he probably was still giving Optimus excuses.


End file.
